


Bitemarks

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(248): My mom just asked me about the teeth marks on my headboard..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitemarks

**Bitemarks**

_(248): My mom just asked me about the teeth marks on my headboard.._

 

“Maybe you should tell them” Stiles says carefully, “I mean, they’re your family, right? Don’t they want you to be happy?”

“Sure” Derek sighs, dropping down onto the couch, “But they also want me to continue the family name.”

“Hey, if we ever adopt cute little munchkins, we can totally hyphenate” he says with a smirk, “What brought this on?”

“I mentioned getting a place of my own and moving out” he says, “She said that life’s expensive and maybe I should find someone to live with. A nice girl my age.”

“Ouch” he drops down next to Derek and stares at the same white spot on the wall.

“Yeah” he agrees, “She was this close to making me an online dating profile.”

“You want me to be there when you tell her?” he asks carefully, he shrugs, then shakes his head.

“Nah, I’ll tell her tonight.”

[…]

“Mom? Can we talk?” Derek says carefully as he walks into the house after dinner. He’d had take-out with Stiles.

“Sure kiddo” she smiles warmly, “Something wrong?”

“Uhm – I think not?” he says slowly, “It’s about – what you said about getting a place of my own.”

“Oh, sure” she says, he follows her as she walks into the kitchen. For some reason all important conversations in their family always end up being held in the kitchen.

“So, what’s up?” she asks, leaning against the counter as she picks up a glass and a towel.

“Well – about moving in with someone” he says slowly, “There is actually someone – that I might move in with…”

“Oh, that’s great darling” she smiles widely, “Why don’t you bring her over for dinner next week?”

“Uh, sure” he bites his lip, “I’ll ask Stiles when he’s free.”

“That’s wonderful sweetie” she says, turning around and then stopping midway – turning back towards her son, “Him?”

“Uh – yeah” he says, staring at his feet and biting his lip.

“Oh” she frowns for a second, “Is that why you got teeth marks on your headboard?”

 

 


End file.
